1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a storm drain filtration system, to direct storm water runoff through the filter prior to entry into the natural watershed system.
2. Description of Related Art
The detrimental effects of storm water runoff are vast and well known and have led to the creation of the Clean Water Act by the Federal Government and enforced by Environmental Protection Agency (EPA). Over the years, private companies have developed several filtration systems to be installed in storm drains. However, one significant problem that has consistently plagued these systems is the inability to filter high water flow in times of excessive rain, and simultaneously maintain a high degree of filtration. Also previous filters need to be custom made to a particular storm drain and are not adjustable to fit in a variety of drains causing the product to be much more expensive than the system set forth herein. Lastly, even in times of high water flow this system prevents resuspension of large debris and captures it in the filter. Unlike other systems this filter can be easily removed from the drain to be cleaned out.
All of these problems have been critical barriers in the filtration of storm water. For example, many of the presently available filtration systems are very inefficient because they only have one level of filtration, have a low hydraulic capacity, and cannot be easily emptied and replaced.
The present invention recognizes the present drawbacks and provides a solution to one or more of the problems associated therewith.